


dance (while the music still goes on)

by something_unknown



Series: reigncorp as abba songs [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_unknown/pseuds/something_unknown
Summary: Lena wakes up in a unknown place with no memory of what happened the night before. As the day pass by, she creates some memories with someone special. But, can this all be real?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: reigncorp as abba songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	dance (while the music still goes on)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brunacezario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunacezario/gifts).



> Finally the second fic of the series...
> 
> This is a Christmas gift for a friend. We agreed to exchange fics and I decided to write a new one, luckily ABBA always have a song to tell a story.
> 
> Enjoy!

_**Oh, my love it makes me sad.** _

_**Why did things turn out so bad?** _

_**Was it just a dream, everything we did, everything we had?** _

Lena woke up after a confuse dream, filled with senseless things, and looked around finding a place even more confusing. The room was big, painted in light colors and had little windows with spherical shapes on the wall where the bed was placed, like the interior of a ship. On the other side, she could see a double door that led to a small balcony, where the first sunlights of the morning came in through a dark colored curtain. She had never been there which made her go back to the state of confusion she was in when she woke up. The brunette considered getting up but when she pulled the covers aside, noticed that she was naked and the confusion in her head started to turn into despair.

She couldn't move, tried as hard as possible to remember what had happened the night before, but there was only a blue screen – like a TV with no signal – filling her memories. The despair shared its space with fear when Lena felt something moving close to her in the bed and heard a breathing that was already there, but she haven't noticed before.

The CEO didn't dare to look, she wasn't even allowing herself to breath properly. The fear had already taken over her entire nervous system. The feeling only started to vanish when she heard a voice that she loved so much and it felt so long since she had heard.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Lena closed her eyes. She couldn't believe this was real. There was no way this was real. It could only be a dream inside of a dream.

"Did you sleep well?"

She felt those lips leaving two kisses on her shoulder and then on her neck until her ear.

"I slept perfectly fine after last night." A little bite on her ear and Lena opened her eyes taking a deep breath to face the person who she had shared the bed with. She already knew who it was, of course, but seeing was going to make that moment even more real.

She turned around and her attention was captured by that pair of honey eyes that she loved spending hours staring at, lost in their immensity.

"Sam." Lena finally spoke.

The other woman just smiled and put a lock of Lena's hair behind her ear before caressing her face.

"You look like you just saw a ghost..." Samantha laughed a little bit, "I shouldn't have let you drink all those champagne glasses last night. We weren't even celebrating anything special."

"Speaking of..." Lena turned around completely and sat on the bed in a more comfortable way, covering her naked body with the blanket. "Where are we and what are we doing here?"

"I can't believe you drank so much to the point of forgetting where we are!" Sam sat as well and, without bothering to use the blanket to cover her naked body, crawled in the bed until she was right behind Lena. "And as of your second question..." She pushed away the hair on her lover's shoulder and left a kiss there. "You said it yourself, we needed some time alone."

Lena took a deep breath and chose to keep her eyes closed, just enjoying every caress that her body made sure to show how much it was pleasing. She thought she was living in a dream but this was too real to be a dream and she didn't want to lose time thinking about it.

"Where's Ruby?" The CEO turned her head to give her lover more space to explore.

"With Alex.." She left kisses all the way through Lena's shoulder until her neck, "Do you think she would let Ruby stay with anybody else?"

"Hm..." Lena's eyes were still closed, just enjoying the caress and the effect that Sam's touch had in her body, she missed those moments just the two of them with nothing to worry about.

"I know you’re loving this..." Sam kissed Lena's neck one more time and backed off to get up, "But breakfast is waiting for us in that balcony." She pointed to a corner of the room where the curtains were still closed.

"I thought you'd be my breakfast." Lena said and bit her lip, making her girlfriend laugh.

"Very funny, Luthor." Sam went back to the bed and held Lena's face with both hands, kissing her. It wasn't one of those kisses that made their legs shake, although all of Sam's kisses made Lena's legs shake, but just because it was a quick peck, only to connect the lips that had spent too much time apart. Once they were separated, Sam took her lips to the younger brunette ear and whispered: "Maybe the dessert."

The L-Corp's CFO turned around immediately and got up, putting on a robe that was near the bathroom's door, not seeing when Lena threw herself on the bed with a smile bigger than the whole world on her face.

* * *

"Lena?"

In the Luthor's penthouse, – far away from the place she was now – everyone's favorite superhero, Lena's favorite too, searched in every room looking for her best friend.

They had scheduled to have breakfast together at Noonan's, they couldn't wait the entire week for one of those mornings again. Between so many rescues, heroism, projects and more projects at L-Corp, besides a few of the CEO's secret projects that made her get a bit distant, they missed a moment for themselves, one where friends tell what is going on in their lives and have each other's back.

Kara was the one who came up with the idea. The week before, after a fun movie night at Alex's place, where none of the Danvers sisters imagined that Lena would show up, the blonde suggested that they should get back to the old habit they liked so much. Lena Luthor on the other hand, wanted to say no, come up with a excuse not to go, something involving work and her secret projects, but the look on her best friend's face give it up.

After that night, there wasn't a single day that Kara Danvers didn't mention about how much she was looking forward to that breakfast. It took two or three days for the hero's excitement get to Lena, but finally she got the spirit.

And that's why Kara went to Lena's place when she didn't show up to their favorite spot that morning.

That was nothing abnormal in there. Everything in its right place. Even the bed was made. Everything was perfect.

But too much perfect. The clothes Lena was supposed to have slept with were nowhere to be found. The bathroom was gleaming, totally dry, as if it hadn't been used in a last a few hours. That got the blonde intrigued because Lena never leaves the house to work without taking a shower. She also takes a bubble bath every night when she gets home, she'd say it's the only thing that makes her relax… on these days. But that wasn't the case because the bathtub was dry anyway.

Supergirl looked into the place two more times before leaving to L-Corp and one of her labs that only she and the superfriends had access to. Nothing. And no one at L-Corp had seen her this morning.

She went to her friends, then. The only people who were able to find out her whereabouts.

* * *

"We're staying just inside?" Lena asked.

After breakfast in the balcony, just like Lena liked, with a variety of fruits, yogurts, açaí bowls, as healthier as possible, Sam suggested that they enjoyed the cold breeze coming from the ocean – even though it was from the closed glass in the balcony – and relaxed in the whirlpool placed there. Lena had no idea what time was when they woke up or for how long they stayed eating, talking, exchanging kisses and touches, holding each other in the warm water, just enjoying each other’s company, taken away in the peace that moment brought to her life, that was already messy on its own. Her girlfriend seemed to know very well exactly what to do that day and didn't mind making the most of all those moments. Lena trusted her life to that woman but she wasn't any less curious.

"Just a little bit longer, babe." Sam, – who was leaning against the edge of the pool, with Lena's body in front of her, their bodies fitting perfectly, one hand around her lover's waist, the other lost between her hair – spoke. "We'll be heading out for dinner soon. I wanna have you all to myself for a while more."

"Dinner?" Lena looked up to the immensity in the sky and realized that, even though it was starting to get dark, it was still a bit early for that activity. "At this time?"

Sam pushed Lena's body aside and led her in a way that they were facing each other. She looked right into her girlfriend's eyes, taking one dripping hand to her face, caressing it, and then below her chin to maintain eye contact. "My love…" She smiled a little, "You still don't understand that we can do anything we want here?" She got closer slowly. "Of course we need to eat…" She left a kiss on her neck and went up slowly, "But nothing would make me happier…" Kisses on both her cheeks, "Than having you in my arms all day long." The top of her nose and then finally her ear. "Soon this will be nothing but a memory." And then captured Lena's lips in a kiss full of feelings.

The love and passion that one felt for the other was shown in that kiss and the touches in both their bodies. At some point, the heat of the water in the tub was mixed with their own heat, radiating from their bodies and it was impossible to stay there any more, forcing them to finish what they had started in the bed, much like the night before, not giving much importance in making the whole room and bedsheets wet.

The couple stayed in bed for a few more hours enjoying the silence, broken only by the sound of the waves in the sea, and each other's company.

But eventually they ended up doing what Lena wanted: leaving the room.

Sam was the one to choose what they both would dress. While Lena showered, Sam made the bed quickly and spread the clothes over it before joining Lena in the shower, spending a little more time.

Samantha was wearing a sleeveless navy blue jumpsuit with golden details in both sides. As for Lena, she picked fabric pants jogger-ish that went a little bit above the heel and a white button shirt. She had also picked a long red blazer, but doubted that Lena would wear it. If they were going out to an actual restaurant, maybe. But not for the ship's restaurant. Ruby's mother loved pretty much everything her girlfriend wore. But there was something about her social outfits that she liked better. Maybe it was the powerful vibe that came from her, even Lena being one of the most sensitive people Sam had ever met, but that was something exclusive to Sam, which made her feel privileged.

The Luthor found weird that when they sat at the reserved table for dinner, there was no one to be found, not even in the way to the restaurant. She questioned Sam who said it was because it was reserved only for them.

The table was near a big glass wall with a view to the sea, that made Lena think that none of the places she had seen there had any access to the outside. It was different, not totally absurd, she just had never been anywhere like this.

They talked only about themselves and Ruby. Avoiding work talk or anything else that bothered Samantha, like therapy. After the Reign event passed turning their lives upside down and after much insistence and a lot of pleading from Lena, saying she would do everything in her power so they could get past anything together, Sam gave up the idea of moving to Metropolis. She got back her position as CFO at L-Corp after fulfilling a two months license to take care of her own health. First it would be six months, as requested from her therapist, but Sam had a fast improvement, a lot of it thanks to Ruby and Lena's help. That also gave them the opportunity to take a step ahead in their relationship and move in together.

The happiest person in the world with the three of them living together was Ruby. She already loved Lena as a second mom and had the best time when the Luthor would come over to the Arias' residence for the weekend to play all kinds of games. From cards, board games to video games.

Even with the progress from therapy, Sam had trouble sleeping in some particular days, this when the nights weren't taken away by nightmares. Every time this happened, Lena would open an exception to her own rule of sleeping in her girlfriend's house only during the weekends to give her the space she needed. Sam slept better with Lena around, reassuring her that she wasn't rushing things by choosing to live together.

They weren't that hungry when got into the restaurant, they only ate because it was one of the best things they did together. They always were more appreciative of things when they were done together, eating was one of them.

Lena suggested that they'd finished the wine in the open balcony next to ship's bow. Sam just took a deep breath, thinking about saying no, but ended up going for it as her girlfriend had asked. They took a glass of wine each and followed the path with their hands tied.

When they got closer to the glass door that divided the interior from the exterior of the ship, Sam dropped Lena's hand. The brunette turned around to find Sam holding out her arm for her.

"Dance with me."

Sam put her glass in a support she found there and when she went to do the same to Lena, ended up spilling half of the content in the glass all over her white blouse. Covering the side of her abdomen with a red stain. None of them were bothered by that, they were the only thing that matters.

Lena took her lover's hand and laid her head on her shoulder, at the same moment the melody of a known song started to play at the piano. The start of the song wasn't being sung but soon the lyric was heard by Lena with Sam's voice, that whispered in her ears

_**Baby, give me one more** _

_**Dance while the music still goes on** _

_**Don’t think about tomorrow** _

_**Dance and forget our time is gone** _

_**Tonight’s a night we borrow.** _

They were dancing slowly, in the rhythm of the song. Sam led, without taking her mouth away from Lena's ear, and when the lyric stopped, she would replace the whispers with kisses.

_**Let’s make it a memory, a night of our own** _

_**A thing to remember when we’re all alone** _

_**So dance, it’s our way to say goodbye** _

A particular part of the song reminded Lena of something her girlfriend had told her in the bedroom and the same doubt of that moment returned.

"What do you meant earlier with 'this will be nothing but a memory'?"

"You paid attention." Sam answered.

How couldn't she? Lena never stopped paying attention to Sam, she knew even her smallest details.

When Samantha opened her mouth to answer, the sound of the piano that echoed through the interior of the ship was replaced with a noise followed by a voice saying "...five minutes.”

"What's going on, Sam?"

_**Yes, all we have to do is** _

_**Dance while the music still goes on** _

_**This is no time for crying** _

_**Dance, don’t you hear them play our song** _

Even without understanding, Lena could feel a wave of despair run through her body. She looked around but couldn't see anyone, there was just the sound of the piano that had started to play again and in the background, and almost inaudible, she could hear a siren. When she brought her attention back to her lover, she saw her eyes were full of tears.

_**God knows that we’ve been trying** _

_**But we didn’t make it ‘cause nothing’s the same** _

_**We just couldn’t help it, nobody’s to blame** _

"Lena." Sam held one of her hands, and with the other one, she held Lena's face, "You always will be one of the best things that ever happened to me." A tear fell down her face. "No matter what happens, do not give in to the guilt."

"Sam, what is…"

"I will always love you, Lena Kieran Luthor." Sam didn't let Lena say another word and kissed her. She held Lena's waist when noticed that the Luthor had put both her arms around her neck.

Their kisses always seemed to be the same because they tasted the same. Whatever the feeling was in the moment, it was replaced by the love they felt for each other, and that love was how their kisses tasted.

But this one felt different.

A different feeling joined the one they were used to feel. It had a sour taste. It wasn't that bad, just brought in to both their hearts a melancholic feeling.

Felt like goodbye.

_**So dance while the music still goes on** _

_**And let it be our last goodbye** _

While they were lost in their own world, the sound of the piano vanished and the voice, without the noise, said: "This ship will self-destruct in two minutes.

Their lips were separated and Sam held Lena as tight as she could without hurting her, using one hand to reach for the glass door. She left one last kiss on the top of Lena's head and let go of her, opening the big door.

"Go!"

"What?" The Luthor couldn't understand. Go to where in the immensity of waves illuminated by the moonlight? Go to where without the love of her life? "I can't leave you."

"Soon you'll understand." Sam put a lock of Lena's hair behind her ear, "I'm sure Kara is coming to get you."

The brunette was confused. Sam didn't know that Kara was Supergirl, nothing made sense in that moment.

"Lena!"

They heard a known voice coming from outside the ship. Sam smiled a little.

"I told you!' She connected their lips one more time for a quick kiss, "I love you, Lena." She pushed Lena outside and quickly closed the glass door, waving at the love of her life.

"Lena!"

The brunette turned her head and saw her best friend landing on the ship and running towards her.

"No!" She screamed.

"Lena! You're hurt." Kara got closer to her friend but her voice sounded distant. "I need to get you out of here." Supergirl got her best friend in her arms and flight away. As soon as the boots step away from the ship's floor, many explosions were heard.

"No!" That was the only thing Lena could yell between her tears and all the effort to get away from Kara's strong arms. "You need to get back!" She said when the tears stopped a little bit just for them to start falling again.

"Lena?" The hero looked at her confused, while she was flying above the ship, that was slowly being taken away by the fire and would sink soon.

"You need to save Sam."

"Lena… what are you…" The blond was confused. She had heard Lena scream for her girlfriend since she had took her out of the ship about to sink. For a moment, she thought she had heard wrong, even with her super hearing.

"Sam…" The CEO had started to cry again "Save S…" She laid her head on Kara's shoulder and gradually lost consciousness.

Kara knew she should take Lena to Alex as fast as her super speed could but – even though it was impossible in every way – Kara tried to focus on finding any other heartbeat that wasn't her own or Lena's.

She didn't find.

But then again… Such thing was impossible.

The kryptonian just shook her head in denial and flew to the DEO, carrying an unconscious Lena Luthor in her arms.

_**Yet it seems to make me sad.** _

_**Why did things turn out so bad?** _

_**Was is just a dream, everything we did, everything we had?** _

"Alex, quick!" Kara yelled as soon as she landed at the DEO's balcony. "I think she's losing a lot of blood."

The Director of the DEO had already left the medbay prepared since Kara flew out to save her friend. Much like her sister, Alex couldn't stop thinking about how much pain Lena had been through in the past three years. Being kidnaped was far from being the worst thing that had happened to her.

Kara carefully placed her friend on one of the stretchers while her sister offered to cut the rest of the fabric that covered her upper body. In the side of the abdomen, almost reaching the back, Alex found a wound consistent with a bullet that had come into contact with the body. She examined it again, but found no other injury, concluding that the bullet had not come out and that, thus, they could have evidence against anyone who orchestrated it. The wound was not deep and, due to the location, perhaps it had not reached any organ, but this statement did not make Alex less worried. As Kara had said, Lena lost a lot of blood.

"What happens next?"

The older Danvers was so focused on her own work she didn't realize her sister was there the whole time, watching the two of them.

"She's gonna need surgery?" Kara got closer but not in the way of her sister. "I saw that the bullet did not hit any organs, but I also did not find it using my x-ray vision.”

"Let's worry about that later. ” Alex finished examining Lena and covered her body to the waist. “Her body needs to recover before we can move again. The blood transfusion will help.”

Alex turned to leave the room and grabbed her sister's hand as she passed her. She looked at Lena before leaving the place, she also looked at Kara and lowered her head, then left. Kara understood that it was better to leave Lena alone to recover. She would not wake up soon and even if she woke up she would be the first to know.

Silence took over the DEO's meeting room, even with some equipment on. Brainy was working on trying to find out more information about the kidnapping. Now he really had something to work on, while DEO experts scanned the wreckage of the ship where Lena was found. In addition, he waited for the results of the tests Alex had ran at the CEO. Nia was in a corner of the room, sitting on the floor, with her eyes closed and her hands on her legs. Meditating. Kara, who was pacing back and forth, stopped the moment Alex entered the room and, just with a look, called her to a more reserved place.

They went to one of the building's balconies, the one furthest from the focus. Kara leaned on the parapet and ran a hand through her hair, removing a part of her bangs that insisted on falling over her face.

"How was she when you found her?"

"I can't explain." Kara turned her head down and took a deep breath, "She seemed distant. I guess she didn't even notice the wound in her body, nor was she aware of what was happening to her in the last hours…"

A beep was heard from Alex's cellphone.

"It didn't look like she wanted to get out of there…" Kara raised her head and looked at her sister, who was focused reading whatever had come up on her phone. "She told me I needed to save Sam."

Alex didn't answer, just kept looking at her phone.

"Can you listen to me?" Kara took the phone away from her sister's hand.

"I am listening, Kara." she took her phone back, "Lena's tests results came back..."

"And?"

"She was under the influence of a very strong hallucinogen, maybe that's why she talked about Sam when you got her out of there."

"Do you think we should tell…"

"No. Let's wait for her to recover."

They went back inside because Brainy said he needed to talk to them. He explained that the investigation did not find anything that could identify the perpetrators and those responsible for the kidnapping. All of them were absolutely sure who it had been, but they needed evidence.

A few hours later, with the transfusion already finished and Lena out of danger, Alex performed the procedure in search of the bullet that had been lost inside her friend's body. The surgery took longer than she expected, as the projectile had shattered and mixed with her body. Fortunately, after a few failed attempts, Alex, with Brainy's help, managed to extract some particles to compare with other unidentified objects that were in possession of the DEO.

Lena remained unconscious for quite some time and when she woke up she was surprised to find her best friend holding her hand while she napped sitting in a chair beside the bed she was on. The CEO was also confused to find out that she was in a DEO ward room and not in the comfort of her own bed.

She tried to move, to find a better position on the bed, but a twinge just below her chest made her give up. With the sudden movement of the bed, Kara woke up and could do nothing but to open her best smile when she saw that her best friend was awake.

"Hey, Lena." Kara got closer to the bed, "I'm glad you're finally awake."

"What happened? Why am I in the DEO? Why is there a bandage on my body?" With Kara's help, Lena was able to sit. The wound still hurt a little but nothing she couldn't handle.

"That's a lot of questions for someone who just woke up." Alex said as she entered the room and went straight towards the devices that monitored her friend. “Some memories will return when all the drugs leave your system. It shouldn't take longer than a day."

"Drugs?" The Luthor asked in confusion.

"You were kidnapped, Lena." Kara said in a calm tone, "You were drugged and taken to a ship programmed to explode in the middle of the ocean."

"Oh!" Lena answered. She really couldn't remember a single thing after going to bed the night before. "Who…"

"We're still not sure." Alex approached Lena and, in silence, asked for permission to take another sample of her friend's blood. "We are suspicious of that same anti-alien group from three years ago, but we have no proof."

"You looked in my penthouse?"

"It was the first place we looked in." Kara answered. "We were supposed to have breakfast together but you never showed up…"

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"Honestly?" Lena nodded and Kara continued, "I don't know. I tried to listen to your heartbeat all day long and couldn't hear a thing, that was something blocking me. But then, suddenly, in the last minute, I could hear it."

"I will examine your blood again and see how much of the drug is still in your system. You should get some rest." Alex looked at Kara before leaving, giving a signal that she should leave Lena alone.

"Sleep some more, I'll be back later.” She touched her friend's hands on her lap and gave a small smile. The hero got up to leave but Lena called out her name when she got to the door.

"I keep…" She didn't finish the sentence right away. It sounded ridiculous what she was about to say, "I keep seeing Sam… when I close my eyes."

Hearing her friend talk like that, in such a low voice, not only because she was physically weak but also because of so many things that had happened in the last few years, made Kara's heart hurt. She wanted to wrap Lena in a hug and say that everything was going to be okay, even though she wasn't sure that would happen. Kara just wanted to protect her best friend.

"Rest, Lena." She just gave her a little smile and left the room, leaving Lena thoughtful for a few minutes before falling asleep again.

* * *

Alex was in the lab examining Lena's blood when Kara came in and sat next to her but didn't say anything. Her sister was focused with her eyes on the microscope and she didn't want to bother her, but shaking her leg as if she was anxious didn't help.

"What is it, Kara?" the director asked her sister without taking the focus off of what she was doing.

"She talked about Sam again."

"I said it wasn't going to take much longer until she started to remember." Alex backed off the table and turned around in the chair to look her sister in the face, "She's really gonna need us right now."

"She's already been through so much, why this keep happening?"

"There are somethings we can't avoid, Kara." She got up to look at something in the computer, "The final result is coming within half an hour, you could buy that tea she likes, and some food of course, she's gonna need it."

"I'll be right back." Kara ripped her shirt, showing the Supergirl suit and flew off the window.

* * *

Kara didn't take long to come back to the DEO with a few bags with food. She went straight to the room her best friend was in to check if she was awake and hungry.

"Lena?"

The bed she was laying before was now empty and the Luthor was nowhere to be found.

Kara put the food in a table and closed her eyes, focusing on finding anything that could indicate where Lena might be. She heard a low cry coming from the bathroom.

The blonde opened the door to find her friend sitting on the floor, with her head buried on her knees and crying uncontrollably.

Kara called her name and sat next to her, but still staying at a certain distance to make Lena comfortable, so if her friend her to come closer she would ask.

It wasn't necessary. The Luthor threw herself on her best friend's arms and continued to cry. She stayed like this for a while, crying in her friends' arms – Alex had joined them.

When the crying stopped, she told then everything she could remember. How she woke up besides Sam in an unknown place, how they spent every second together ignoring the world outside and how all the marks she currently had on her body could easily be explained by all the times that Sam's lips and hands passed over her body that day. One in particular was a mark on the neck, which, according to the Lena's memory – that was returning little by little – had been made by Sam just before she said that would be just a memory.

Alex explained that that mark was the needle used to inject the hallucinogenic drug that had been in her system and was now being replaced by memories.

After crying so much and receiving support from her friends, Lena remained silent for some time, seeking courage to ask the sisters to go with her to a place she never had the courage to go before.

_**Dance and believe me, when you’re gone** _

_**You know I won’t forget you** _

"Can you guys wait for me here?" She asked looking at Kara and Alex.

"You sure, Lena?" The blonde asked.

"I have to do this alone."

She turned around and started walking slowly. Lena looked back and saw her friend's under the shadow of a big tree, they waved at her and that gave Lena strength to keep going because she knew that after anything that could happen next, she would have the arms of them both to protect her.

She turned around again and, before her, in that green immensity illuminated by the strong sunlight that, oddly enough, did not bother her, Lena searched. It didn't take long for her to find the stone with their names on it.

**SAMANTHA ARIAS**

**&**

**RUBY ARIAS**

She knelt down, not bothering by the dirty between the leaves in the soil. She placed two white roses that she had taken with her on top of the stone and closed her eyes, letting the tears ran freely down that white face.

"I didn't think that after three years of missing you, it would still hurt me so much." Lena said softly. "By the way, who am I trying to fool?" She wiped away one of the tears and looked at the blue sky, with no clouds. “A day doesn't go by that I don't wake up thinking about how happy I would be if you were home with me. There isn't a day when I don't look at the empty place on the bed where you should be."

Lena sat on the grass and ran her hand over Sam's name on the stone and on Ruby's name, taking out some dry leaves that covered the letters a little. "I'm so sorry."

The Luthor took a deep breath and made an effort to hold the sobs that were stuck in her throat and to keep talking.

“I know you don't want me to feel guilty about what happened, but I can't help it. I'm sorry for not protecting you. I'm sorry for insisting that you should stay in National City. Maybe if you were gone it would never have happened, but just thinking about taking my eyes off you after all the terror that Reign brought... I thought that this way I would protect you. I was wrong."

Lena kissed the palm of her hand and then placed it on the stone, taking the other hand to her chest at the same time.

“It hurts me so much to love you knowing that I will never have you here with me again. Wake up and sleep next to you, Sam. Listen to Ruby's complaints when we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. But even if it hurts so much on me, I will never stop loving you. No pain can be bigger than not having you here with me."

Lena spent a few more minutes sitting there, beside that stone with the names of the two people she loved the most in life, before going back to where the Danvers sisters were and being held by the only arms that could ease a little of the pain she felt every day.

Three years before, when the anti-alien movement surfaced in the United States again, mainly in the cities where the two most famous superheroes reside, National City and Metropolis, the DEO suffered a hacker attack that was impossible to predict and prevent even by the greatest intellect of the century, Brainiac 5.

The leader of one of the movements, not yet identified today, had put their hands on several lists of aliens and their new addresses. Among those lists was Sam's name, identified as Reign, the one who terrified National City to the point of leaving even Supergirl in a coma.

The DEO promised protection, but Lena and Sam denied it. The agency had already done enough by letting the lists be accessed so easily. The security of the Arias family was up to L-Corp, but Lena did not suspect that the protection team she trusted so much could betray her in some way.

It happened on one of the many mornings that the car picked up Sam from the apartment she lived in with Lena, to take her to work and drop Ruby off at school. As soon as they closed the apartment door, leaving Lena alone, because she had a meeting elsewhere and would not accompany them, the CEO found her girlfriend's cell phone lying on the couch. She called the driver and asked to wait so she would take the device to the car. It didn't take more than five seconds from the moment she set foot on the sidewalk until an explosion took over the street.

That way, she lost the two people she loved the most. Right in front of her. Three years before. And the emptiness did not reduced as the days went by. It just got bigger.

_**Baby, give me one last** _

_**Dance while the music still goes on** _

_**Just like the night I met you** _

_**Dance and believe me, when you’re gone** _

_**You know I won’t forget you** _

_**Our love was a snowbird, it’s flying away** _

_**You tell me it’s over, what more can I say?** _

_**So dance while the music still goes on** _

_**It’s gonna be our last goodbye** _

**Author's Note:**

> Maria, the love of my life, thank you so much for translating in time for Christmas.
> 
> Finally, I would like to apologise?? I don't know if I really need to, you guys need to tell me. Also, this one is to match the christmas spirit of 2020.
> 
> Kudos and comments would be a very nice Merry Christmas to me.
> 
> You can also yell at me on twitter: @dscxlly


End file.
